


Делённые на ноль

by storytellerj



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerj/pseuds/storytellerj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, где "не годен" – всё, что Луи боится услышать, но видит в глазах Гарри непоколебимую, стальную решимость, затмевающую всё мягкое очарование серо-зелёного, и понимает, что Стайлс скорее с невозмутимым выражением лица разгрызёт капсулу с цианидом, чем позволит себе опуститься в рейтинге будущих космонавтов ниже хотя бы на одну строчку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Делённые на ноль

  
_«Если долго всматриваться в бездну – бездна начнёт всматриваться в тебя»_.

Луи понятия не имеет, кто автор этих замечательных и одновременно до дрожи в коленях пугающих строк, но он абсолютно с ними согласен, а ещё он уверен, что бездна уже давным-давно смотрит на него своими чёрными зрачками с мерцающими в них ослепительно-белыми вкраплениями. Точно так же, как он воспалёнными и даже слезящимися от усталости глазами следит за творящимся в ней хаосом, держащимся на грани абсолютного порядка – Луи прекрасно знает, что Вселенная не выносит дисбаланса и даже лишнего микрона не пожалеет, если посчитает его ненужным.

Луи одержим космосом больше, чем всегда воспроизводящейся в левом наушнике дискографией Imagine Dragons. Когда-то эта одержимость была настолько сильной, что он сломя голову бросился на первый открытый набор в космонавты, зубами вырывая десятые доли баллов на тестах и до скрипа этих же зубов злясь, или, скорее же, расстраиваясь, когда перед едва ли уже не финальным медосмотром узнал, что _не годен_. В тот вечер его кулак впервые встретился с ни в чём не повинной стеной, вследствие чего он, тяжело дыша от осознания просто начисто убитых трёх лет подготовки, заматывал бинтом костяшки пальцев. А затем, спустя всего пару часов, сиял от радости и просто молча кивал, когда ему предложили не уходить из космонавтики насовсем – тогда Луи сделал роковое решение, согласившись стать в NASA орбитальным инженером, чтобы впоследствии из центра управления руководить полетами.

В тот раз из достаточно большой изначально группы в полёт отправился один Зейн Малик, с которым Луи успел очень сблизиться за всё время подготовки. Луи и доверили присмотр за Зейном, и Томлинсон не мог вспомнить в жизни ещё ни одной ситуации, когда у него ладони потели сильнее, чем в те чёртовы часы, когда фактически в его руках находилась целая человеческая жизнь, отправленная на изучение Вселенной – Луи сбился со счёта раз, когда он задерживал дыхание, стоило пульсу Зейна зачастить хоть на самую малость. Он ещё никогда так сильно не осознавал, насколько тонок тот волосок, держащий человека над этой жадно поглощающей всё, что её не устраивает, бездной. 

После этого полёта Луи зарёкся больше никогда не входить в помещение центра управления, а Зейн – не приближаться к ракете ближе, чем на добрую пару десятков метров, но проходит какое-то совершенно незначительное (в масштабах Вселенной, усмехается Луи) время – и он вновь вызывается контролировать другого космонавта, Найла Хорана, что тоже впервые отправляется в космос, а Зейн довольно хмыкает, краем уха слыша что-то о планирующемся повторном наборе в космонавты.

— Свеженьких привезут, зелёных, – смеётся он, и Луи горько улыбается, осознавая, что сотни мечт будут наверняка загублены уже на первом же вступительном испытании.

И пока Томлинсон тихо выдыхает, сосредотачиваясь на карте звёздного неба и на мерном писке транслятора сердцебиения космонавта, где-то в Иллинойсе бывший рядовой, а теперь уже лейтенант-пилот Гарри Стайлс не может заснуть, насмерть сражённый услышанными новостями о повторном наборе в космонавты.

И никто в итоге не знает, должен ли быть проклят или же наоборот благословлен Всевышним тот день, когда Гарри в голову пришла идея попробовать себя в космонавтике. Имея необходимую лётную практику, как и число часов, проведённых в воздухе, и не жалуясь на физическую форму, он был уверен, что когда-нибудь эта идея просто на мелкие кусочки разнесёт его мозг, если он её не осуществит.

Загорелся он такой мечтой ещё в юном возрасте, лет в одиннадцать, как завороженный смотря телепередачи про космос, а затем отчаянно выискивающий об этом любую информацию в книгах и едва ставшим для него доступным интернете. Мать на эту одержимость просто закрывала глаза, трепала мальчика по мягким кудрям и улыбалась на его по-детски наивное: "я стану космонавтом". 

Шли годы, и от того Гарри, что был тогда, остались лишь имя да фамилия, и, может, ещё пронзительный взгляд чистых зелёных глаз. Мать не заметила, когда мальчик успел стать парнем, потому что в один из дней перед ней предстал уже самый настоящий мужчина, блестяще учащийся студент факультета аэрофизики и космических исследований, в глазах которого уже не плескалась детская мечта, а вполне себе ясно сквозила уверенность в задуманном, раньше запрятанном и забитом куда-то глубоко внутрь, а теперь неудержимо рвущемся наружу.

Гарри без остатка посвятил себя сначала учёбе, а затем – лётному делу. Пока ровесники распивали алкоголь по клубам и сжимали в ладонях упругие девичьи формы, он зубрил физику, чтобы впоследствии задерживать дыхание от ощущения полного контроля над машиной, которая поначалу казалась лишь неживым механизмом, а в итоге очутилась самым настоящим организмом со своими прихотями, у которых Стайлсу поначалу даже приходилось идти на поводу, а затем он, однажды окончательно обуздавший железную птицу, полностью понял, что _этого_ неба ему будет мало.

И ни девушек, ни вообще каких-то романтических чувств не было – на них просто не хватало времени ни Томлинсону, однажды завороженному необъятностью Вселенной, ни Стайлсу, сумевшему удержаться в воздухе между небом и Землей. Стайлс жил, задыхаясь от восторга и службы, а Луи – от природного стеснения и объёма возлагающейся на него ответственности, и никто, совершенно никто в итоге не знает, должен ли быть проклят или же наоборот благословлен Всевышним тот день, когда Гарри, отбросив оказавшиеся совершенно ненужными сомнения, отправил заявку на участие в повторном наборе в космонавты, неосознанно дав этим и себе, и Луи возможность хотя бы на какое-то короткое время глотнуть чистого свежего воздуха.

~

Май весело смеётся в лица новоприбывшим ослепительно яркими лучами Флоридского солнца, перемежая его, веселясь, с мельчайшими каплями дождя, прозрачными крапинками оседающих на блещущих задором и решимостью лицах парней и девушек. Первых, хмурых, словно воинственно настроенных, по определению преобладающее большинство, и Луи, из окна наблюдающий за высадкой новичков из автобуса, невольно улыбается, вспоминая, что три года назад тоже был на месте кого-то из этих ребят, полный веры в себя, в своё будущее, полный желания отправиться к зазывно мерцающим в иссиня-чёрном небе звёздам. Это желание не притупить временем – оно лишь постепенно может трансформироваться в нечто другое, от этого не менее полезное: сейчас у Луи уже не дрожат руки, когда он сидит на своём месте в центре управления полётами и спокойным голосом говорит с очередным астронавтом. Он познаёт Вселенную через них, словно героиня "Апрельского колдовства" уважаемого сэра Рэя Брэдбери, но внешнее спокойствие не означает спокойствия внутреннего, и сейчас, следя за топчущейся на месте группой новичков, он ощущает во всём теле какое-то странное нетерпеливое возбуждение – ему очень хочется увидеть их, увидеть каждого, пожать руку этим смельчакам, заметить восторг в их глазах от одного только факта того, что у него на форме вышит логотип NASA.

Но пока он лишь стоит, двумя пальцами отведя занавеску в сторону, и щурится на солнце, мешающее следить за тем, как группа, оживленно зашевелившись, тянется ко входу в главное здание. Луи улыбается – первое испытание, насколько он помнит, поначалу кажется самым лёгким, но именно на нём отсеивается процентов семьдесят претендентов занять чужое место в не таком-то и удобном скафандре. Это может быть та девушка с то ли малиновыми, то ли красными – с седьмого этажа трудно разглядеть – волосами, а может и этот парень с копной тёмных кудрей. Луи предпочитает сейчас не думать об этом. И ему уже даже немного жаль тех ребят, для которых автобус уже через сутки вновь откроет свои двери, увозя их назад в Спейс Кост Риджинал.

~

Гарри решает никак себя не проявлять до самого начала испытаний: не торопится заводить близких знакомств, не судачит с соседями, но и не бросается в крайность абсолютной замкнутости и уже бессмысленного на данный момент чтения материалов про устройство ракеты. Он почти полностью уверен в том, что про теорию струн на первом испытании, а проще – на собеседовании, не спросят, поэтому и не считает нужным лихорадочно перелистывать страницы, дуя на порезанные краями страниц пальцы в поиске необходимой информации. Он просто с мягкой улыбкой смотрит на горделиво возвышающееся над звёздным городком здание вертикальной сборки, затем вслед за всеми выходит из автобуса и щурится на ласковое майское солнце, не преминув восхищенным взглядом окинуть ясно-голубое небо, столько раз заботливо принимавшее его вместе с любимой крылатой машиной.

Гарри надеется, что _это_ небо простит его за то, что он хочет подняться ещё немного выше.

И, получив на собеседовании довольно серьёзный по своей сути вопрос: "А почему вы решили стать космонавтом?", он без малейших раздумий даёт простой ответ:

– А мне _этого_ неба мало, понимаете?

~

– Интересный молодой человек, – говорит его тогдашний экзаменатор, Лиам Пейн, кладя на стол перед знакомыми папку с информацией о неком Гарри Стайлсе, открыто улыбающемся с фотографии три на четыре в углу верхнего листа. – Я слышал множество ответов на вопрос о том, почему же заинтересовала именно космонавтика, но такой решимости в голосе и глазах не заметил сегодня ещё ни у кого.  
– Что же он сказал? – Луи отходит от кофемашины, до краёв наполнив чашку горьким американо, и садится за стол к склонившемуся над папкой с документами Зейну.  
– Что ему _этого_ неба мало, – улыбается Пейн, и Томлинсон приподнимает брови.  
– Лётчик?  
– Военный, – кивает Зейн, осторожно откладывая на стол верхний лист, – из Иллинойса.  
– Спрингфилд? – Луи прикрывает один глаз, пытаясь припомнить столицу штата, но Зейн отрицательно мотает головой.  
– Бери выше – Чикаго.

Луи молча приподнимает брови, отпивая из чашки жгучий кофе, а затем посмеивается:

– В прошлый раз все валили сюда из Лос-Анджелеса. Сегодня это уже пятый из Чикаго. С друзьями?  
– Никак нет, – хмурится Лиам, и Зейн хмыкает в ответ на столь забавные, по его мнению, попытки коллеги казаться более-менее серьёзным. Пейн игнорирует это. – Судя по тому, что он рассказал о своей жизни, а затем по тому, как его характеризовала его мать, Гарри вообще никогда не отличался особой общительностью.  
– Интроверт?  
– Вполне вероятно, – кивает Лиам, но Зейн тут же отрицательно мотает головой.  
– Не загоняйте его в рамки. Меня тоже, насколько я помню, вначале приняли за интроверта. Не самая классная характеристика для в итоге единственного изо всей группы астронавта.

Луи предпочитает промолчать. И подумать о том, что, пожалуй, действительно стоило бы для начала познакомиться с этим парнем поближе, прежде чем судить о нём по рассказу Пейна и не самой качественной фотографии три на четыре.

~

Луи думает, что их с Гарри первая встреча произойдёт либо на оглашении списка успешно прошедших собеседование, либо в момент перерыва между учебными занятиями Стайлса, но всё получается невероятно непредсказуемо и даже в каком-то смысле смешно: они встречаются в туалете, и, в общем-то, это можно назвать и вторым вариантом, потому что на тот момент занятия у Гарри закончились, и ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как либо слоняться по Звёздному городку, либо сидеть у себя в общежитии. Так или иначе, обнаружить Гарри сейчас в этом место не было достаточно странным; странным, скорее всего, оказывается то, что Стайлс, едва услышав, как открывается дверь, и не думая отключать воду, резко поворачивается на звук и, само собой, тем самым обрызгивает рубашку вошедшего Луи. А тот лишь смеётся немного испуганному Стайлсовскому: "упс", даже не обращая внимания на практически не заметные, на самом деле, капли воды на своей рубашке, и обходит парня, становясь рядом с ним и встречаясь с его виноватым взглядом в отражении.

– Привет.  
– Привет, прости, я...  
– Ради бога, Гарри, – Луи с улыбкой закатывает глаза, тут же замечая, как удивлённо вздёргиваются брови Гарри, который, конечно же, недоумевает, откуда ему известно его имя.  
– А отку...  
– Я присутствовал на обсуждении результатов твоего собеседования, – мягко прерывает его Луи, споласкивая руки под прохладной водой и не разрывая зрительного контакта в зеркале. – Ты очень всех впечатлил.

Он выключает воду и, даже не вытирая рук, протягивает правую для рукопожатия.

– Я Луи Томлинсон.  
– Гарри, – парень улыбается, осторожно пожимая протянутую ладонь. – Гарри Стайлс. Ну, ты знаешь, я думаю.  
– Не настолько хорошо, насколько хотелось бы.

Луи снова смеётся, и брови Гарри опять ползут вверх. Он хочет что-то спросить, но Томлинсон опережает его, вытирая руки бумажным полотенцем:

– Не удивляйся. Говорю же, ты всех впечатлил. Это по определению заставляет желать узнать тебя поближе.  
– Неожиданно, если честно, – Гарри усмехается уголком губ, его щёк касается едва заметный румянец. – Я не особо интере...  
– Не особо интересный парень, который выдал, что ему _этого_ неба мало, – завершает за него фразу Луи, и Гарри хмыкает, скрещивая руки на груди и потупляя взгляд. Луи отмечает рубашку, закатанную до локтей, открывающую покрытые золотистым загаром татуированные руки. Крепкие, накачанные руки. Но возвращает себя к реальности. – Не каждый подобное скажет.  
– А... Как же ещё можно-то?

Луи улыбается в ответ на плещущееся в глазах этого, вроде как, взрослого парня поистине детское любопытство.

– Ну, знаешь, один из ребят, не прошедших собеседование, сказал следующее: "мой отец был астронавтом, и его отец тоже, и отец его отца, и я не хочу нарушать традицию". Всё же это глуповато, не находишь? Традиции – это, конечно, хорошо, но... Не тогда, когда дело касается того, чем ты будешь заниматься ближайшую... Жизнь. Я имею в виду, ну, может, это правда здорово, когда растёт аж целое поколение астронавтов, но вдруг где-то в глубине души этот человек – музыкант или художник? Ему же просто не дадутся даже попытки приблизиться к изучению Вселенной.  
– Или теоретические основы космонавтики, – Гарри кивает на свои тетради с конспектами, лежащие на краю раковины. – Знаешь, что забавно? Отбирали-то по здоровью, а спрашивают по уму...

Луи усмехается. 

– Это для того, чтобы отсеять тех, кто знает, что на ноль делить нельзя, но не может объяснить, почему так. Таким места в космонавтике нет.

На пару секунд лицо Гарри приобретает озадаченное выражение, а затем он улыбается, понимая, какое сравнение Луи вложил в эту фразу.

– Бесконечность? Как космос?  
– Бесконечность, как космос, – утвердительно кивает Луи. – Только представь, насколько неправильно в корне это на _ноль делить нельзя_! Можно ведь, ещё как можно, – его глаза горят. – Нет исключений ни для единого числа. Раздели на ноль двойку, тройку, четвёрку, единицу с десятью нолями за ней – получишь бесконечность. Раздели на ноль любой предмет, любого человека, _меня и те..._ – он осекается, тут же перефразируя: – любую _пару_ людей – и получишь ту же бесконечность. Мне иногда хочется посмеяться в лицо тем, кто говорит, что... Что в _бесконечности_ , то есть в делении на ноль, нет смысла.

Он, словно застеснявшись вдруг своего короткого монолога, поспешно стеснительно отводит глаза, и его взгляд цепляется за кольца на пальцах Гарри.

– Ты женат? – совершенно невпопад спрашивает он, и Гарри неожиданно смеётся.  
– Я бы мог сказать, что женат на работе, но это уже до меня сказал уважаемый мистер Холмс, поэтому... Нет, я не женат. И вряд ли когда-нибудь решусь обременять несчастную женщину своей одержимостью космосом, какой бы она ни была.

Гарри говорит это наполовину в шутку, наполовину всерьёз, и в тот момент Луи понимает, что _да, такие, как Гарри, не женятся_.

Такие, как Луи, в общем-то, тоже. Вообще практически все, решившие однажды работать в NASA, по молчаливому уговору и сделке со своей совестью решают не заводить семей. Исключение составляют лишь натворившие дел лет в восемнадцать и теперь каждый день звонящие в родной город жене и детям. Луи не винит их. Луи смотрит на них с жалостливой улыбкой и болезненно щемящим чувством в груди. Он, не знавший, что такое нормальная семья, выросший под жёстким контролем отца, в итоге и его в горькие семнадцать потерявший, просто-напросто запретил себе _чувствовать_ , чтобы ненароком не причинить боль тем, кто его любит. Мать, а вслед за ней и отец своей смертью доказали Томлинсону, что любовь – самое высокое, самое мощное по своей силе, но вместе с этим приносящее наибольшее количество страданий чувство. И Луи в первую очередь хотел уберечь от этих самых страданий _любящих_ его, а во вторую – _любимых_ им. Хотя, наверное, обе категории были на одной планке. Так или иначе, ни тех, ни других у Луи не было – в основном всё из-за того, что он решил заняться делом, грандиозным и интересным настолько, что порой было просто не продохнуть либо от восторга, либо от сваливавшихся обязанностей – две крайности одной и той же сущности, куда уж тут до любви.

Хотя некоторым любить удавалось. Луи был уверен, что Зейн и Лиам до самой смерти будут отрицать чувства друг к другу, но даже невооружённым глазом было видно, что между ними _искрит_. Луи, искренне счастливый за них, где-то в глубине души лелеял мечту о том, что и сам с кем-нибудь в будущем окажется на их месте, но, во-первых, персонал здесь был уже знаком ему до оскомины, и внезапно вспыхнуть всепоглощающим чувством к кому-нибудь просто не представлялось возможным, а во-вторых, огромную роль играл и тот фактор, что молоденьким девушкам были интересны исключительно молодые накачанные будущие (а то и уже состоявшиеся, посему получающие по сотне тысяч долларов за полёт) космонавты, а Луи, невысокий, не такой уж и мускулистый, а с недавнего времени ещё и в очках, без особой жалости ставил на себе крест.

И он тогда ещё не знал, что этот жирный крест можно стереть лёгким движением, простым "упс!" и обрызганной рубашкой. Но начал догадываться, когда сравнил то чувство, которое осторожно шевелилось в его груди при виде Гарри, с... Конфетти. Залп был дан тогда, в их первую встречу, а сейчас вокруг Луи в невесомости повисли блёстки, разноцветные бумажные змейки и крошечные прямоугольные листочки.

И это чувство, которому Луи придумал такое забавное сравнение, и было той самой зарождающейся любовью. Невероятно мощной. И, возможно, первой и последней в жизни их обоих.

Луи и Гарри сближались сначала осторожно, целое лето – в NASA гомофобии места не было, но и особой любви к однополым отношениям тоже, – а затем стремительно, за один сентябрь. Их закрутило вместе, как два опавших осенних листка в ветровороте, смешало, невероятно гармонично сочло высокий голос одного и низкий другого в вечерних, а то и ночных разговорах-прогулках по Звёздному городку и его побережью. Гарри рассказывал Луи о лекциях, о своей привычке наблюдать за поведением одногруппников, делился странными, но вместе с этим в итоге невероятно точными прогнозами насчёт того, кто же из их группы останется, а кто скажет "прощай!" своей мечте, не приблизившись к ней ни на один шажок. И всё время восхищённо глядел на звёзды, холодно поблескивающие на низком небосводе. Гарри смотрел на далёкие небесные светила, а Луи в такие моменты не сводил взгляда с Гарри.

Звёзды переливаются синим, фиолетовым и бледно-розовым, подмигивая Земле в тот вечер, когда Гарри подхватывает Луи за бёдра, заставляя его скрестить лодыжки за своей спиной, и, легко удерживая нетяжёлое тело на весу, дарит ему первый мягкий поцелуй. Ветер дует ему в спину, развевая отросшие кудри, что норовят залезть в лицо, но Луи, обхвативший щёки Гарри своими ладонями, не позволяет волосам помешать их поцелую.

Их _первый раз_ происходит через пару недель, во время октябрьского ливня, когда Стайлс не придумывает ничего лучше, кроме как скрыться вместе с Томлинсоном от холодных струй с неба в своём номере общежития. И уже там, даже не включая света, он, уложив Луи на свою односпальную кровать, нервно дрожащими пальцами расстёгивает его рубашку и целует – целует его в губы, в шею, где тонкая кожа моментально краснеет от лёгких засосов, проводит языком по острым ключицам, обласкивает соски, подушечками пальцев пересчитывая рёбра, чтобы вслед за этим коснуться края джинсов и осторожно расстегнуть пуговицу, а вслед за ней – и молнию. Гарри проводит кончиком языка вниз по подтянутому животу, ныряет в лунку пупка, затем целует туда же, стягивает с парня джинсы вместе с бельём – и целует его уже _там_ , ласкает, расслабляет, чтобы через энное количество минут уже начать плавно двигаться, одной рукой прижав тихо стонущего парня к себе, а пальцы другой переплетя с его.

И в тот момент единения, когда оба тела вспыхивают в наивысшем наслаждении, а затем расслабляются, они не говорят слов любви. Они глядят друг другу в глаза и думают, что в зрачках напротив и находится та самая для каждого из них личная, губительная, но от этого не менее манящая, одурманивающая бесконечность.

~

Июльской ночью следующего года на небе был пожар – Луи назвал это именно так, а Гарри рассмеялся в ответ, предлагая свой вариант: это не пожар, а короткий визит рыжего сентября, который прекрасно знает о том, что для космонавтов разделения на времена года просто не существует в связи с несколько плотным графиком учёбы и тренировок, а для кого-то и работы.

– Просто в какой-то момент посреди, как тебе кажется, лета может выпасть снег, и ты даже не задумаешься, что это не природная аномалия, а банальный приход зимы, так?  
– Во Флориде не бывает снега, – Луи с мягкой улыбкой поправляет очки, и Гарри за то, чтобы видеть чаще этот простой жест, готов простить себе всё своё незнание географии. – Если он выпадет, то это и будет природной аномалией, как ты и сказал.

Гарри молчит, не отвечая, и Луи медленно переводит взгляд с его глаз на губы, но всё, что делает в итоге – лишь тянется рукой к его волосам и накручивает на палец крупный локон. Гарри прячет глаза, стараясь в корне задавить собственную улыбку, и почти – _почти_ – не показывает вида, что прикосновение к волосам для него так же приятно, как и робкие ласки, которые Томлинсон ему безоговорочно дарит.

Они лежат на кровати в номере Луи, полностью обнажённые, и Луи, приподнявшийся на одной согнутой руке, пальцами другой то проводит по цепочке кулона-самолётика, красующегося на шее мужчины, то перебирает крупные кудри Гарри, а Гарри благодарен своему организму за отсутствие способности, чёрт возьми, мурлыкать от удовольствия, потому что если бы она была, то это выдало бы его сейчас с потрохами. Он старается держать себя в руках даже наедине со всецело отдающимся чувствам Луи, но забывается, идя на поводу у предательской дрожи в пальцах и прерывающимся дыханием, стоит несостоявшемуся космонавту просто взять его за руку. Он не думал, что может чувствовать – _так чувствовать_ , он не думал, что мужчина, а тем более – мужчина, решивший пойти на такую опасную работу, где не продохнёшь от объёма свалившихся знаний и ответственности, может в одну секунду буквально расплавиться мягким податливым воском рядом с другим человеком того же пола. Они оба, не нуждавшиеся до этого в каких-либо чувствах, а проще – запретившие себе любить, банально боящиеся этого, просто-напросто льнули друг к другу уже второй год, восполняя всю ту нежность, которой были обделены ранее. И не особо хорошо понимали, чего же боялись.

Но Луи, на самом деле, всё же отдавал себе отчёт во вполне конкретном страхе: что Гарри где-нибудь сорвётся, проколется, потеряет сознание в барокамере, неудовлетворительно сдаст зачёт, и всё, что ему, Томлинсону, останется – это проводить взглядом автобус, который и так каждый вечер отправляется по привычному маршруту в Спейс Кост Риджинал. "Не годен" – всё, что он боится услышать, но видит в глазах Гарри непоколебимую, стальную решимость, затмевающую всё мягкое очарование серо-зелёного, и понимает, что Стайлс скорее с невозмутимым выражением лица разгрызёт капсулу с цианидом, чем позволит себе опуститься в рейтинге будущих космонавтов ниже хотя бы на одну строчку.

– Я не герой, – говорит Гарри, бросая уже привычный взгляд на тёмно-фиолетовое небо, а Луи переплетает их пальцы и слушает историю о том, как Гарри, будучи ещё шестнадцатилетним подростком, спас тонущую девочку, которую ему потом увидеть больше так и не удалось.

– Я не умею любить, – признаётся он, честно, открыто, и добавляет, что у него никого не было – никого, вообще никого, совершенно никаких отношений, если не считать парочки глупых подростковых влюблённостей, а Луи позорно краснеет до самых кончиков ушей, когда Гарри вплетает пальцы в его мягкие волосы, взъерошивает их, утыкается носом в самую макушку и едва слышно шепчет, что та пахнет воробьями. – Не умею любить никого, кроме тебя.

– Я не лучший, и я никогда им не буду, – а уже который месяц в чёртовы пять утра Луи видит, как Стайлс, шумно, хрипло дыша, уже успевший устать, пробегает энный круг по стадиону, чтобы вслед за этим упасть, проклиная беспомощно подкосившиеся от полного истощения сил ноги и трясясь от напряжения и злости на самого себя. – Я не лучший. – Он отжимается до тех пор, пока мышцы не отказывают. – И никогда им не буду. – Подтягивается до звона в ушах, пока пальцы сами не разжимаются, а мозоли на ладонях не лопаются, заставляя Гарри со стыдом в глазах протягивать обе руки не доктору, а Луи, который аккуратно промывает образовавшиеся ранки, дезинфицируя их и вслед за этим заматывая медицинскими бинтами, который раз молчаливым укором во взгляде умоляя Гарри притормозить с истязанием самого себя хоть ненадолго.

Гарри до скрипа стискивает зубы, засиживаясь за конспектами до двух часов ночи, и, обхватывая голову руками, прикрывает глаза, когда чувствует, как кончики пальцев Луи, едва касаясь, бегут вверх по его напряжённой спине. Луи кладёт обе ладони ему на плечи, даже не шепчет "расслабься" – все слова укладываются в этот жест, и перед глазами Гарри всё плывёт от вмиг завоевавшего тело сонного удовольствия, от осторожных, но точных движений пальцев, массирующих его шею, легко надавливающих на позвонки, а вслед за этим искрится шальными пузырьками невероятного по своей силе и необъяснимого по природе чувства, когда Луи целует его в висок. Ничего не говоря, просто вслед за этим касается губами и уголка его глаза, короткими, точечными поцелуями по щеке, заставляя чуть откинуть голову, подбирается к обкусанным губам, а затем приникает к ним своими, необыкновенно и непривычно ласково целует, вкладывая в это всю нежность, всё своё чувство, всё своё нежелание ждать, всё своё _я хочу тебя рядом с собой_. Забирается будущему космонавту на колени, ощущая, как тот тут же кладёт свои большие горячие ладони ему на спину, поддерживая, не давая упасть, и неуверенно расстёгивает его рубашку, смакуя поцелуй, вслед за этим обеими ладонями оглаживая его шею, его крепкую грудь, едва сдерживаясь, когда пальцами совершенно случайно задевает соски. Гарри вдыхает через нос – резко, шумно, разрывает поцелуй, а затем прижимает к себе мужчину ещё крепче и утыкается лбом в его шею, чтобы, дав себе пару секунд, беря себя в руки, прижаться губами к изгибу его плеча, открытому сползшей почти до локтя майкой.

– Никого, кроме тебя, – бормочет он, и Луи опирается локтями о стол позади, когда Гарри исследует поцелуями его шею, когда прихватывает губами мочку уха, когда делает очередную паузу, сбито, нервно дыша, и забирается руками под тонкую, определённо не Томлинсовского размера майку, касаясь пальцами аккуратных ямочек на пояснице. – Никого. Никого, Луи.

~

"Никого, никого, Луи" – эти слова стучат в висках, когда Луи прощается с Гарри на чёртовы два месяца, когда знает, что всё, что называлось "испытанием" до этого – не испытание вовсе; две недели без каких-либо контактов с окружающим миром либо едва ли не в пустыне, либо в тайге, три недели в центре интенсивных тренировок с использованием центрифуг и условий, позволяющих действительно приблизиться к ощущению невесомости, а оставшееся время – в одиночных комнатах без окон и дверей, с одним лишь скудным питанием, резкими перепадами давления и нехваткой кислорода – вот что такое настоящее испытание, и оно больше моральное, психологическое, выявляющее стрессоустойчивость или же наоборот полное её отсутствие. Луи знает, что после этого число идущих дальше претендентов на роль космонавтов уменьшится втрое, если даже не вчетверо, что это и есть тот самый чёртов финал, после которого на двенадцать месяцев зарядят исключительно изнурительные тренировки, _и ему всё так же страшно услышать "Не годен"_ , но он безоговорочно верит Гарри, который ободряюще улыбается, который не просит секса на прощание, который просто млеет, когда Луи целует его в висок и проводит кончиком носа по ключицам.

Луи вспоминает о Зейне и Лиаме, когда остаётся один – снова один, когда ощущает настолько острую нехватку тёплого тела рядом, что даже не может заснуть ночью, обнимая вместо Гарри его большую подушку, и не может, никак не может надышаться _его_ запахом, пропитавшим наволочку. Луи видит Зейна в объятиях Пейна – и вздрагивает от шалостей тактильной памяти, Луи видит короткий поцелуй в щёку на прощание – и прикладывает пальцы к буквально зачесавшимся губам. Время тянется неохотно, лениво отсчитывая секунды в бесконечно длинных многочасовых перебежках от одного дня к другому, и Луи срывает очередной лист календаря, в полном одиночестве встречая двадцать восьмую осень, невольно вспоминая яркие пламенно-янтарные сполохи на июльском небе, небрежно названные Стайлсом визитом рыжего сентября.

А на пятую неделю без Гарри он уже без особых раздумий идёт к тату-мастеру, чтобы через шестнадцать почти бессонных ночей невероятно крепко обнять вернувшегося любимого человека, практически сразу же заметившего набитый на предплечье правой руки Луи бумажный самолётик.

Гарри не накидывается на него, изнывая от постыдного желания – Гарри лишь обхватывает его лицо обеими руками, беспорядочно целует в лоб, в нос, в губы, а Луи, обнимая его всё крепче и икренней, чувствует, как Гарри успел похудеть, как до этого обтягивавшая его рубашка теперь стала куда свободнее. Гарри не заставляет Луи отдаваться ему в первый же вечер – Гарри терпит, ждёт, пока Луи сам не забирается ему на колени, предлагая не себя, а собственные чувства, облачённые в человеческую оболочку. Гарри с упоением целует его, а Луи легко тянет его за цепочку с самолётиком, ощущая, как посмеивающийся почти состоявшийся космонавт легко прикусывает его нижнюю губу.

~

По-настоящему грязного и развратного секса у них не было никогда, но Луи вздрагивает каждый раз, представляя Гарри в камуфляже его формы военного лётчика, а один раз увидев воочию, едва удерживается на подкосившихся ногах: Гарри переодевается после тренировки, совершенно один в раздевалке, когда Луи заходит к нему, заставая его уже в камуфляжных штанах, надевающего такой же расцветки куртку поверх тёмно-зелёной майки, плотно облегающей тело. Луи хватается рукой за вешалку, стыдясь признаться сам себе в исполнении своей самой сокровенной фантазии, когда Гарри оборачивается к нему, видя, как тот тяжело дышит, поистине голодным взглядом изучая Стайлса в таком новом, но таком желанном для себя облике.

Это первый раз, когда они делают это не в постели. Гарри берёт Луи, не выходя из помещения, даже не раздевается, лишь спускает штаны до середины бёдер и легко удерживает Томлинсона на весу, прижимает его к стене, глубокими, точными толчками двигаясь в нём, поцелуями ловя хриплые вздохи и частые стоны, заставляя одной рукой цепляться за торчащую из стены несчастную вешалку, а другой – за его плечо. Гарри абсолютно не уверен, что завёл бы Луи точно так же, покажись он ему в скафандре, а не в зачем-то надетой военной форме, но сбитое дыхание на ухо даёт ему понять, что сейчас думать об этом – последнее дело. Луи кончает с надрывным всхлипом, сам себя затыкая поцелуем, впиваясь в губы любимого мужчины, и дрожит всем телом, когда почти одновременно с этим Гарри изливается в него, едва держа того на весу вмиг ослабевшими от испытанного удовольствия руками.

~

Когда Луи, первым узнавший радостные новости, сообщает Гарри о том, что тот дошёл до самого конца, что тот _годен_ , что все те испытания, которыми Гарри истязался два с лишним года, позади, Гарри не верит ему. Гарри либо не хочет, либо не может поверить. Гарри закрывает лицо руками, когда его отпускают на заслуженный двухнедельный отдых, Гарри тащит за собой Луи, когда впервые за два с половиной года вырывается на побережье ласкового августовского моря, Гарри там же встаёт на одно колено, целуя подрагивающие пальцы Томлинсона, другой рукой в неверии зажимающего рот, и чётко, абсолютно серьёзно произносит это _ты выйдешь за меня?_ , готовый принять любой ответ, когда Луи, не в силах больше держаться на ставших ватными ногах, падает перед ним на колени, шепча _да, да, да, конечно же, да_. А потом они встречают на пляже очаровывающую флоридскую полночь, лёжа прямо на песке, и Луи блещет своими познаниями в сказочном звёздном небе, указывая Гарри на те созвездия, которые тот, безусловно, и сам знает, а потом робким шёпотом прямо в губы просит его:

– Поймай мне падающую звезду?

Гарри улыбается, Гарри говорит, что поймает самую большую и самую яркую, только его пальцы дрожат от невольного страха слишком явно, когда он говорит вполголоса:

– А когда падать буду _я_ , загадай желание. Обязательно загадай желание.

~

За хриплым смехом Зейна в наушнике Луи успевает услышать лишь испуганное и словно придушенное стайлсово: "Здесь жарко, здесь чертовски жарко, Луи", а затем слух обжигает шипение прервавшейся радиосвязи.

На мониторах – одна серая рябь, что на пару секунд встаёт и перед его глазами, в голове – одна лишь мысль _я ненавижу космос_ , а через мгновение взрыв огромным консервным ножом вспарывает фюзеляж находящейся от него в миллионах миль ракеты, выбрасывая серебряных трепещущих шпротов-космонавтов в безвоздушную атмосферу.

Луи толком не может вдохнуть, пока старается, не показывая колотящей его изнутри паники, восстановить связь с экипажем. Окликает, окликает и окликает Гарри по позывному, затем уже по имени, судорожно вспоминает, как зовут остальных космонавтов, их зовёт тоже, не видит вокруг себя ничего, кроме отвратительно рябящего перед глазами чёрно-серо-белого монитора, не слышит ни звука, кроме громкого шипения в наушнике, и не пускает в голову ни единой мысли, кроме: "они живы, они живы, они всё ещё живы, кто-нибудь всё ещё жив, Зейн всё ещё жив, _Гарри всё ещё жив_ ". Он вдыхает, выдыхает, _возьми себя в руки, чёрт побери_ , замечает направленный на него взгляд Лиама, силится улыбнуться посеревшими губами, _здесь люди, чёрт побери, Луи_ , и Лиам остаётся на месте, и Луи осознаёт, что он всё, абсолютно всё понял по одному только его взгляду и полуобморочному состоянию.

Луи снова смотрит на монитор. Страх подкатывает к горлу немым, скребущим по его стенкам криком, застревает где-то на уровне кадыка, не пробиваясь дальше, окольцованный стальным неверием Томлинсона в происходящее. Голоса вокруг – несхожие, иступленные, бестелесные, выражающие разную степень обеспокоенности ситуацией, чужие глаза – отчаянные, любопытные, равнодушные, все мерцающие, как чёртовы звёзды за секунду до того, как их засосёт Чёрная дыра, и Луи кажется, что если он сейчас не закричит, то он задохнётся от перенапряжения, что у него кровь закипит, как там, в том самом межпланетном пространстве, где нет ни воздуха, ни надежды на спасение, _где есть Гарри, где есть Зейн, где есть весь немногочисленный экипаж "Дельты"._

"С чего я взял, что они всё ещё там, – думает Луи, отрешённо глядя перед собой, неожиданно для самого себя успокаиваясь – полностью, абсолютно, – может, они сгорели уже при взрыве, все. С чего я взял, что был взрыв? А не простой обрыв связи?"

Но он не может обманывать самого себя, потому что вспоминает: "Здесь жарко, здесь чертовски жарко, Луи".

_– Эй, здесь чертовски жарко, Луи, – Гарри не знает, что его дыхание обжигает шею Луи в разы сильнее сорока градусов по Цельсию, – не находишь? – длинные пальцы цепко держат его за запястья, а затем с какой-то необыкновенной осторожностью ведут вверх, по ладоням, щекоча, чтобы после этого просто переплестись с пальцами Луи, прижать тыльные стороны его ладоней, как и податливое тело, к холодной стене позади. – Не хочешь это как-нибудь исправить?_

_Гарри, двадцатишестилетний космонавт, ведёт себя как только-только получивший доступ к желанному телу девственник, неумело, шаблонно флиртуя, но Луи, откровенно говоря, плевать на затасканность его фраз._

_– Я боюсь, – шепчет он, – что станет ещё жарче. – Его руки легко выскальзывают из стайлсовых, тут же ложась ему на плечи, что уже награждены бронзовым загаром. – Не боишься взорваться, Гарри?_

– Был взрыв, – его голос наполнен металлическим спокойствием, а слепнущие от безотчётного страха и слёз глаза не видят ни черта, когда он поднимает взгляд и смотрит туда, где, по его мнению, сейчас столпился весь персонал. – Я пытаюсь восстановить связь. Я не могу.  
-К-как...

Он смаргивает застелившие глаза слёзы первого отчаянного страха, находит взглядом Лиама, на пару секунд позволяет себе увидеть у него на лице мягкую улыбку, а на голове – копну мягких каштановых кудрей, и после этой слабости, мгновенно утопленной куда-то внутрь, затоптанной им, сильным, на первый взгляд, он хочет сорвать наушник, хочет ко всем чертям разбить монитор, хочет заорать во весь голос, хочет, чтобы от этого люди разбежались, он даже не помнит их имён, он помнит только то, что на него, не шевелясь, смотрит тот, чья самая настоящая вторая половина сейчас в открытом космосе и с чьей настоящей второй половиной он не может наладить связь. Как и с Гарри.

– Вон, – бормочет он, его шальной взгляд, оживая, пробегается по всему взволнованному персоналу, по взъерошенной девушке, по поражённо открывшим рот несостоявшимся космонавтам, – вон, пошли вон, вон отсюда, – _это моё горе, это горе Лиама, не ваше, я не хочу вас здесь видеть, я хочу Гарри, Гарри, Гарри_ , порывается добавить он, но его голос, вопреки ожиданиям, слабеет до шёпота, а губы не двигаются, только уши против собственной воли слышат чей-то вопль: "взрыв!", прозвучавший, как боевой клич, словно кто-то решил выступить мозгом всей команды и выдать наконец то, что сейчас на умах _у всех_. Толпа срывается, в воздух поднимаются неоткуда взявшиеся листы, крики, а Луи видит, как через энное количество невероятно коротких метров в чёрной-чёрной, густой жиже океана космоса точно так же разметало, будто маленькие щепки, беззащитных космонавтов, подброшенной исполинской силой вверх – и в разные стороны.

А миллиарды осколков корабля полетели роем мелких метеоров в поисках своего материального тела для уничтожения.

Он поправляет наушник, сглатывая колючий ком слёз – _Гарри бы не оценил, что ты плачешь,_ – когда шипучий треск на секунду сменяется хриплым задушенным вздохом, и Луи, будь его нервы капельку слабее, чем они есть на самом деле, от этого подскочил бы, но он чувствует лишь удар по нервам, отдавшийся крупной дрожью в кончиках пальцев и на миг заставивший кровь по-настоящему застыть в жилах. Он кричит в микрофон первое пришедшее на ум имя, зовёт чудом вспомнившегося ему Найла Хорана, понятия не имея, почему решил, что так вздохнул именно он, и свободную руку запускает себе в волосы, до боли сильно сжимая их у корней, словно пытаясь сказать себе: _проснись, проснись, проснись_. Боль отрезвляет, боль охлаждает в какое-то мгновение расплавившийся разум, Луи не слышит себя, когда безотчётно повторяет по кругу позывные космонавтов, один раз, второй, когда ему кажется, что он сейчас оглохнет от треска в одном ухе и от слишком громко ухающего сердца в другом – тогда Лиам садится рядом, и он абсолютно спокоен, и Луи, запнувшийся, понимает, что липкий чёрный ужас просто убил какие-либо его эмоции.

– Зови их, старина, – и Луи улыбается ему в ответ, почти искренне, когда отворачивается, прикрывая глаза и кладя ладони на виски, понимая, что внутренняя невозмутимость вместе с ровным голосом в любой момент готовы забурлить в нём горячим отчаянием, выплеснуться бурной истерикой, перекинувшись на словно через сотню миров от него мечущийся персонал.  
– Гарри. Зейн. Шон. Найл. Джон. Сара. Приём. Приём. Гарри. Приём. Зейн. Приём. – Лиам кладёт ладонь ему на плечо, и Луи жмурится от подкатившей к глазам жгучей влаги. – Шон. Приём. Найл...

Треск, на миг ставший в разы громче, заставляет поморщиться, а голос, прорезавшийся вслед за ним – судорожно вздрогнуть, потому что Луи _слышит Зейна_ , и пусть это не Гарри – это сейчас та самая ниточка, что тоньше волоска, что единственная сейчас способна держать на связи одинокую Землю и грозное межпланетное пространство. _Где есть Гарри, где есть Зейн, где есть весь немногочисленный экипаж "Дельты"._

– Зейн, – выдыхает он, чувствует, как рука Лиама на его плече сжимается стальной хваткой, и выпаливает, – Зейн, пожалуйста, что...  
– Ракета взорвалась, только и всего. С ракетами это бывает.

Зейн дышит, словно загнанная собака, Зейн будто задыхается, но кроме его голоса Луи не слышит больше ничего, а значит, Зейн, что вполне возможно, сейчас на какой-нибудь станции, _и Зейн может шутить, Господи боже_ , и это даёт надежду. Это даёт самую настоящую надежду на то, что космос можно снова полюбить. Хоть Луи всё ещё его ненавидит. Пока что.

– Зейн, где...  
– Все мертвы.

Луи захлебывается воздухом, вмиг ставшим объемным, словно разрежённым, слишком неподходящим для того, чтобы им дышать.

– Кроме Гарри.

Луи закрывает рот рукой.

Хватка руки Лиама внезапно становится невыносимой. Луи дёргает плечом. Лиам убирает руку.

На него смотрит весь отдел, замерший в гробовом молчании, а Луи слушает единственного космонавта, у которого пока остаётся крепкая вера в возвращение назад.

– Их выбросило в одну секунду. Шон и Джон были даже без скафандров. Они сгорели. Найла убило осколком. Насквозь прошибло шлем. И голову.

Жёсткие сухие предложения, констатирующие факты. Луи не знает, кто подошёл бы на роль невозмутимого космонавта больше, чем Зейн.

– А Гарри... Я... У меня не было силовой установки. Я был не в ракете. Гарри тоже. Но у него силовая установка была.  
– Он жив...  
– Пока что – да. Всё зависит от скорости, с которой он сейчас падает на Землю.  
– Шестнадцать тысяч километров в час, – голос Луи вздрагивает впервые, когда с него срывается заученное число, – но у него есть силовая установка, – он нервно сглатывает, – он не может падать, он может управлять полётом, так?

Зейн молчит. Лишь только тихо-тихо потрескивает наушник.

– Так, Зейн?  
– Он дотащил меня до МКС, дотуда, где я сейчас нахожусь, – вновь оживает его голос, – он... Луи, силовая установка приняла на себя весь удар астероида, её разнесло на куски, и... Его от меня отнесло ко всем чертям. Луи, мне... Мне очень жаль.

Голос Зейна дальше воспринимается далёким эхом. Луи слышит _он был героем, он спас мне жизнь_ , а сам думает _он был сердцем моего сердца_ , и извиняется перед Зейном, перебивает его, спрашивает разрешения переключить его на главного управляющего, а когда слышит в ответ согласие, то вслепую жмёт на клавиатуре перед собой нужную кнопку и медленно снимает вновь затрещавший наушник, кладя его на стол.

И в этот момент он совершенно не против руки Лиама на своём плече.

– Ему жаль, Лиам.

Он краем глаза следит за рябящим монитором, который станет привычным чёрным, стоит хоть кому-то ещё выйти на связь, и думает, думает, бесконечно прокручивает в голове одну и ту же мысль: _я ненавижу космос_.

– Я ненавижу космос, – отрешенно бормочет он, закрывает лицо руками, и разгорячённой кожи касается холодный металл простого обручального кольца на безымянном пальце правой руки, и Луи обжигается им, обжигается воспоминаниями, обжигается рябящим сквозь пальцы переполохом в отделе, взбудораженными новостью о выжившем Зейне работниками, обжигается полнейшим равнодушием сорока девяти из пятидесяти присутствующих здесь людей, и ему правда хочется сгореть, как маленькой спичке, чтобы от него осталось одно лишь обручальное кольцо; он невольно прикидывает, каково оно было бы, если бы ему пришлось сгорать в плотных слоях атмосферы, становиться на долю секунды яркой звездой, в свой ослепительный миг – бесконечной, и криво улыбается собственным мыслям, когда вдруг вспоминает первую встречу с Гарри, свой монолог про вполне осмысленное деление на ноль.

Три года вспыхивают перед глазами, как та самая спичка, с которой он себя сравнил, сгоревшая почти полностью – синий низ язычка пламени уже неприятно печёт пальцы, но Луи хочется, чтобы та сгорела дотла. До самого абсолютного нуля.

_– Я вернусь, и мы с тобой обязательно...  
– Для начала просто поженимся, Хаз. Не загадывай. – Гарри слишком опьянён предстоящим полётом, слишком верит в то, что это небо его примет, поэтому просто смеётся в ответ, и его глаза щурятся так очаровательно для, чёрт возьми, двадцатишестилетнего мужчины, что Луи готов простить ему всё его беззаботное настроение._

_– Ты любишь собак? Лабрадоров? Луи, я вернусь, и весь медовый месяц нас будет сопровождать лабрадор..._

_– Луи, я хочу, чтобы у нас были дети._  
– Сейчас чёртовы четыре утра...  
– Я хочу, чтобы у нас были дети.  
– Хаз...  
– Обещай.  
– Что?  
– Что когда я вернусь...  
– Я хочу двух девочек и мальчика.  
– Что...  
– У нас будут две девочки и мальчик. Я обещаю. Только вернись.  
– Я обязательно вернусь, ты же сам знаешь.  
– Да, только для начала дай мне, пожалуйста, выспаться... 

_– Я люблю тебя.  
– Я тоже тебя люблю._

Когда экран резко становится чёрным, а из наушника перестаёт доноситься шипение, Лиам трясёт Луи за плечо, заставляя его проснуться.

Тот не соображает пару мгновений, потирает глаза, а затем резко задрожавшими руками надевает наушники, не успевая ни слова сказать, как на ещё не способные воспринимать мир иначе, кроме как цветными аляпистыми кляксами, глаза накатывают удушающие слёзы.

Потому что это _его_ голос в наушнике. Его, говорившего про яркую Бетельгейзе и лабрадоров, про то, что ему _этого_ неба мало, про детей, про своих прекрасных родителей, про необъятную первую – и последнюю – любовь к нему, Луи, это его, его голос, голос Гарри Стайлса, и Луи хочется вцепиться в него, радиоволнами будоражащего сейчас его нервы, но он может лишь, зажав рот рукой, не находить в себе сил и вообще слов, чтобы ответить на уже практически равнодушное и безнадёжное:

– Земля. Это Гарри. Приём. Земля. Земля. Это Гарри. Гарри...  
– Это Луи, – одной безудержно короткой секундой выдыхает Томлинсон, отводя руку от лица, и давит в груди подступившие рыдания, быстро стирая с уголков глаз слёзы. Сколько раз те порывались вырываться сегодня истерикой – и не счесть. Луи даже стыдно. – Это Луи.  
– Луи.

Луи жадно ловит слухом то, как звучит его имя, произнесённое голосом Гарри.

– Гарри.  
– Луи, ты бы... – Гарри на секунду замолкает, и Луи готовится броситься в объятия леденящей паники снова, – ты бы правда... Ты бы правда вышел за меня?  
– Что... – Луи морщится, – Гарри, что ты... Гарри, господи, где ты?  
– Где-то над Тихим океаном, – Луи слышит горькую усмешку, – представляешь, проведу остаток жизни на его побережье.  
– Господи боже мой, – шепчет Луи, – ты свихнулся...  
– Попробуй не свихнуться здесь, Лу.

Мимо на сверхскорости мелькнул метеор – Гарри успевает понять это лишь по тому, как невероятно больно стало кисти левой руки. Он кидает быстрый взгляд, чтобы убедиться в том, что её как ни бывало, и поджимает губы, когда из скафандра стремительно улетучивается весь воздух. Он успевает повернуть рычажок у левого локтя – манжет затягивается своеобразным жгутом; всё происходит настолько быстро, что он не успевает даже удивиться.

У космоса, а точнее, у смерти в космосе, своё представление о юморе, и Гарри, чувствуя, как боль вихрем кружит голову, стискивает зубы: он слышит, как нервно дышит, кажется, по ту сторону жизни Луи, и решает, что тому совершенно не обязательно знать, что чёртова Вселенная сейчас легко рассекает его по частям, словно невидимый мясник.

– Я люблю тебя, – невпопад говорит он, когда перед глазами всё плывёт, когда смазываются все крупные алмазы и сапфиры, когда изумрудные туманности и бархатная тушь космоса сливаются в одно чёрное пятно, угрожающе дрожащее, но при этом умудряющееся пропускать сквозь свои прорехи приближающуюся матушку-Землю. – Представляешь, я мог бы полететь к Сатурну, а сам на Землю возвращаюсь, Луи.  
– Ты обещал вернуться...  
– Я возвращаюсь. Когда войду в атмосферу... То сгорю, как метеор. Сгорю. Рассыплюсь по всем материкам. Земли прибавится, Луи. Я вернусь.  
– Ты идиот.  
– Ты тоже.

Совершенно ласково и безобидно. Гарри падает, падает быстро, как пуля, как сброшенная с высоты железная гиря, от всего отрешившийся, окончательно отрешившийся. Лишь только всё жарче и жарче становится. И всё ближе и ближе Земля, всё дальше и дальше, всё тише и тише, голос Луи, единственного связывающего сейчас его с настоящей земной жизнью звена.

– Луи, я хочу... Луи, у меня есть максимум полминуты.  
– Гарри...  
– Луи, пожалуйста. Моя сестра, Джемма. Скажи ей про это сам, Луи.  
– Гарри, пожалуйста, Гарри...  
– Луи.

Луи замолкает, слушая последние секунды дыхания любимого человека.

– Луи, я падаю.  
– Я бы правда вышел за тебя.

Это мощный удар кулаком под дых, и Гарри зажмуривается, когда глаза обжигают первые за весь полёт – и последние – слёзы.

– Загадай желание, Луи. Обязательно загадай желание.

_Раздели на ноль любой предмет, любого человека, меня и те... любую пару людей – и получишь ту же бесконечность._

~

– Загадывай желание, сейчас же загадывай желание, – хриплым от слёз голосом шепчет Томлинсону Джемма, когда вместе с ним поднимает глаза на иссиня-чёрное небо, рассечённое ослепительно яркой звездой.

_– Бесконечность, как космос?  
– Бесконечность, как космос._


End file.
